vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Loptr (Aesir)
|-|Young Loptr= |-|Loptr= |-|Aesir= Summary Aesir, also known as The Overseer and the God of Chaos, is the true creator and ruler of the human realm, watching everything from the top of the sacred mountain of Fimbulventr. He is explained as the being that created the Eyes of the World, both of which were bestowed upon the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches to watch over history and the balance of the world. In doing so, Aesir also split his very soul into two beings, Loki and Loptr. In order to protect the balance that his split had given the world, Loki was tasked with the Sovereign power, the power to control the Eyes themselves whereas Loptr was given the Prophetic power, being able to use his powers of the Remembrance of Time in order to keep track of the world's progression. However, Loki and Loptr were also composed of good and evil virtues respectively because of this soul split and Aesir's evil half would eventually begin his scheming in order to re-obtain his complete form's power once again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | High 4-C | High 4-C | 3-A Name: Loptr, The Prophetic One, Aesir, The Overseer, The God of Chaos Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Male Age: Five hundred years old Classification: Evil Half of Aesir | God of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled user of throwing cards, Flight, Magic, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Energy Manipulation, Can harm and kill Non-Corporeal beings | All of his former powers (Minus the throwing cards), but greatly increased, Telekinesis, Memory Manipulation, Self-Duplication, Time Manipulation | All of his former powers, but greatly increased, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Can manipulate space-time, Can summon various weapons, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Generation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Travel, Existence Erasure, Non-Corporeal, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Killed Rosa) | Large Star level (Fought on par with Bayonetta) | Large Star level (Destroyed Labolas and Hydra with casual blasts, Overpowered Balder and Bayonetta) | Universe level (Comparable to Queen Sheba and Jubileus at full power, who was stated to be able to reunite the Trinity of Realities with the power of the Eyes of the World) Speed: Massively FTL (Kept up with Bayonetta) | Massively FTL (Superior to his Young self) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Weakened Jubileus and Sheba) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Full Power Jubileus and Sheba) Lifting Strength: Class P (Was able to rip a massive meteor out of space and throw it) | Class P | Class P '''| '''Class P (Was able to throw an O'Neill Space Colony) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Universal Durability: At least Multi-Continent level | Large Star level | Large Star level | Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Universal with reality warping. Standard Equipment: Magic Throwing Cards | None | The Eyes of the World Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: If the Eyes of the World are destroyed he will lose his power, If his physical body is destroyed his spirit can be sealed inside another person (Though whoever this happens to will be corrupted by the essence of pure evil) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Young Loptr:' In his child form, Loptr has the ability to use similar card attacks to his good counterpart, which he can use to lethal effect when disposing of Rosa. When he is fought, he summons 6 arms created out of blue energy and uses them to punch and grab objects for his own uses. The reach of these hands can extend all the way into space, as shown when Loptr grabs an asteroid to hurl at Bayonetta. Loptr is also capable of projecting swaths of harmful energy and beams of light from the ground. *'Adult Loptr:' In his adult form, Loptr retains most of his abilities of being able to manipulate his energy into various forms. The main difference lies in the greater power and control he holds as he is now able to manipulate multiple objects at once, such as being able to form debris into giant weapons as well as summon multiple asteroids as opposed to just one. He is also able to create an astral projection of himself as means of combating others just as he would if he were fighting physically. He is able to summon up to 6 arms in a manner similar to his younger self, though he sparingly uses them all at once to allocate greater power to his individual strikes. His greatest powers are beams of energy that can cause destruction to anything in their path, and his chief power that gave him his title as The Prophetic One, the ability to use the Remembrance of Time to show the true nature of the past to certain individuals. **'Remembrance of Time:' A supernatural occurrence that allows someone to view things from the past as they truly happened, untainted by history. Aesir originally created the Remembrances of Time after he felt that existence should be preserved despite the unending flow of time. He created them from his observations of the human world to try and remember every detail of human life. Whilst he kept most of them in the Garden of God, an area beneath the town of Noatun which resided near his holy mountain, Aesir eventually created so many Remembrances that even he forgot about them as they were scattered across the Earth. *'Aesir:' Aesir is an all-powerful being that has many powers including those of Loki and Loptr together, surpassing Jubileus. He is able to use the Eyes of the World to unlock great powers of creation, as well as use the Remembrance of Time to bring objects from the span of time to the present. He can alter his size at will, create giant projections of his arms to attack, project blasts of magical energy and summon various technologies from across time/space of the human realm. This includes Valkyrie Military Transports, the "System 16" Stunparon satellite laser, Gjallarhorn surface-to-air missiles, and a O'Neill cylindrical Space Colony. Greatest of all, however, is Aesir's power of "nothingness". He is able to erase anything and everything he chooses from the world. Key: Young Loptr | Prophet (Base Loptr) | Loptr with the Right Eye | Aesir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Supreme Beings Category:Final Bosses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Card Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3